Mediodía
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Conforme transcurren los días y la vida se estabiliza en Forks, las dudas de Bella siguen creciendo, dividida entre los licántropos y los vampiros ¿quién se quedará con su amor? Mi propia continuación de Luna Nueva. NO Eclipse. Bella/Jacob
1. Prólogo

**Mediodía.  
Capítulo Uno  
Encuentro Fugaz**

Edward se despidió de mi con un beso fugaz antes de que Charlie lograra apresarme en la casa, durante el lapso en que pasó regañándome acerca de lo mucho que me había tardado en regresar, y las reglas que había roto, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jacob, su cara llena de angustia y dolor se plantaba frente a mí, como la sombra de un fantasma, nisiquiera prestaba la más mínima atención a Charlie, sólo lo oía parlotear y algunas palabras como "responsabilidad" y "no te conviene..." se colaban en mi cabeza, causando un caos, sumado a Victoria, mi transformación y Edward. Asentí cuando debía hacerlo y puse una cara de culpabilidad, que apaciguó a Charlie, que me dejó desfilar a mi habitación después de media hora de reprimenda.

Tan pronto entré en mi habitación, busqué debajo de la tabla suelta del piso y en efecto, encontré todo lo que pensé perdido alguna vez, repasé con los dedos el rostro de Edward, después puse el CD de música que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, y mientras sonaba la canción que me había compuesto, me eché a la cama, aun aferrando la foto de mi príncipe y me puse a pensar... y mis pensamientos divagaron hacia Jacob, una vez más, pues él era mi mejor amigo y lo que le había hecho no tenía perdón... sus últimas palabras se me habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza tanto que parecía que las había pronunciado en aquél mismo instante "No creo poder cumplir mi promesa..." ¡Demonios! gemí, no quería perderlo, no a él no... mi propio sol.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Edward no iba a ceder, y yo iba a ser un vampiro muy pronto, y según las reglas de los quileutes, o al menos, la forma en que trataban a las "sanguijuelas" yo no iba a ser muy bien recibida por ahí tan pronto mi belleza deslumbrara con el sol. Temí por eso, y me di una vuelta en la cama, tratando así de esconderme de un miedo mayor que se extendía por mi cuerpo, yo estaba decidida a formar parte de los Cullen, pero cuando volteaba hacia atrás y miraba todo lo que dejaba, Charlie, Renée, mis amigos, mi vida normal... y Jacob, mi decisión flaqueaba, yo amaba a Edward, de eso estaba segura, y también iba a darlo todo por él... entonces ¿por qué me mortificaba tanto no poder ver a Jacob?

La melodía favorita de Esme resonó por mi habitación, pero pronto fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la ventana, me levanté automáticamente esperando ver a Edward detrás del cristal, pero una vez más, Jacob estaba ahí, me desconcerté momentáneamente pero después abrí la ventana, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, entonces no iba a dejar de ser mi amigo ¿verdad? Tan pronto se encontró dentro, asomé la cabeza para cerciorarme de que Edward no estaba cerca, a lo que Jake, una vez más estando en sincronía conmigo, atinó a negar con la cabeza.

- La sanguijuela se ha ido, lo vi marcharse apresuradamente -me explicó, al tiempo que su máscara de tranquilidad, parecida a la de Sam, ocultaba el dolor que sus ojos aun reflejaban.

- Jake... -susurré, acercándome a él, sin importarme el cerrar la ventana- Perdóname -gimotée, y para mi sorpresa, descubrí que había empezado a llorar.

- No me debes ninguna disculpa, Bella -me tranquilizó él, y sus manos calientes y grandes recorrieron mis mejillas, atrapando las lágrimas- Si tú... amas a ése... yo no puedo hacer nada.

Quise decir algo, pero nada salió de mi boca, había mil cosas y una a la vez, él necesitaba saber por qué yo había elegido a Edward, pero por alguna razón no podía decirle nada, lo miré directamente a los ojos, nos quedamos así un buen rato, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, pero no queríamos despedirnos, aún no.

- Pero es mi culpa -gemí- Si yo no... tú has hecho tanto por mí.

- A veces, eso no es suficiente -susurró Jacob y su mano temblorosa apartó un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

Era cierto, él había hecho demasiado por mí y no había forma de que yo se lo pagara, me sentía terriblemente mal, porque había sido egoísta los primeros días en que habíamos estado separados y después, cuando mi príncipe volvía a su castillo lo desechaba como un vil juguete que ya me había entretenido suficiente. Y él había estado ahí, me curaba la herida, la hacía sanar lentamente tanto que una vez hasta me había planteado el darle una oportunidad... porque me sentía bien a su lado, él me hacía reír, me hacía sentirme tranquila... mi sol estaba ahí siempre, pero yo lo había desechado, para preferir la eterna luna que era Edward.

Proferí un suspiro, y después jalé la mano de Jacob hasta que ambos quedamos sentados sobre la cama, le expliqué lo que había sucedido en Volterra y en lo que estaba a punto de convertirme, con lo cual, una mueca de horror se dibujó en su rostro. De inmediato empezó a susurrar apremiantemente un sinfín de dudas y amenazas hacia los Cullen si yo lograba mi cometido, le sonreí a manera de transmitirle que sabía lo que hacia, pero un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y la semilla de la duda que había dejado Jacob se plantó en mi alma.

- No lo hagas, Bella, podrás ganar inmortalidad y belleza, pero ¿te será suficiente? ¿dejarás detrás a todos los que amas? -sus palabras dieron en el clavo una vez más, él siempre parecía saber lo que yo pensaba, incluso sin el don de Edward.- ¿Verás morir a Charlie, a tus amigos... a mí? -sus palabras me atravesaron como un cuchillo, eso era lo que temía, verlos a todos desparecer, uno tras otro, mientras Edward y yo, inmortales, paseábamos y nos dábamos la gran vida ¿era justo para ellos?

- Yo... -mi voz se quebró, y el me abrazó fuertemente, dejando que empapara su espalda de mis lágrimas, una vez más.

- Está bien, Bella, yo siempre seré tu amigo, aun con las reglas de los quileutes y aun cuando... te hagas una de... ellos. -la voz se le volvió amarga y sarcástica al mencionar a los Cullen, y eso me irritó, pero en lugar de mostrarme igual de apática, me limité a seguir llorando, nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida, pero para cuando desperté él ya no estaba y por la ventana se podía ver el Crepúsculo suceder.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola :3, espero que estén bien, éste es el primer fanfic de la serie Twilight que publico, esto se podría llamar que es el Prólogo, el capítulo siguiente al Epílogo de Luna Nueva, desgraciadamente no he leído Eclipse aún, así que seguiré la saga de Meyer desde donde yo me quedé, en este capítulo se refuerzan las dudas de Bella sobre convertirse en vampiro, sobretodo con ayuda de Jacob, lo que traerá consecuencias en el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 2 - Alice, de nuevo.

¿Qué visión tendrá Alice y cómo afectará el destino de Bella? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Jacob en todo esto?

Si leen el siguiente capítulo, lo sabrán, gracias por leer este, si le dan click en "Go" y me dejan un bonito review, yo sería muy feliz.

PD. Este fanfic es un Jacob/Bella


	2. Alice, de nuevo

**Mediodía  
Capítulo dos  
Alice, de nuevo**

Esa noche la pasé en vela, el CD que me habían dado de cumpleaños siguió sonando hasta la madrugada, y para cuando aclareció lo suficiente y pude levantarme del ovillo de mantas que había en mi cama, tenía unas ojeras dignas de cualquier Cullen y un sinfín de dudas más que antes de la visita de Jacob la tarde anterior. Al darme vuelta en la cama, pude notar por fin que Edward no se había aparecido en toda la noche, cosa que me hubiera vuelto loca sino hubiera sido porque tenía otros asuntos en la cabeza, me preguntaba ¿habría pasado algo malo? ¿por qué no lo había visto en todo el día? Oh, Edward, ¿acaso te habías dado cuenta de que cierto hombre lobo había estado consolándome? Realmente esperaba que no.

Salté de la cama, apagué el reproductor de cds, y me di una ducha rápida, para después vestirme, ese día pintaba, como cualquier otro en Forks, para ser un día nublado y ventoso, así que decidí ponerme un suéter de cuello de tortuga color gris y unos jeans, nada en especial, tras arreglarme el desastre de cabello que cargaba, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, desayuné junto con Charlie, que seguía enfurruñado, y me fui a la escuela. Estacioné mi pick up en el lugar de siempre, mirando con cautela en busca del Volvo plateado, pero sin encontrarlo. Edward ¿dónde estás?

Decepcionada por no verlo, y en su lugar encontrar el convertible rojo de Rosalie, bajé de mi auto y me encaminé a la primera clase, tomé nota de todo lo que se trató pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, nisiquiera los constantes acosos de Mike o las miradas furibundas de Jessica me sacaron de mi letargo, estaba realmente preocupada.

Por suerte, Alice apareció en el comedor esa mañana, por lo que me quedé más tranquila en cuanto me senté a su lado, y ella me dirigió una elocuente mirada, estaba segura que tenía que comunicarme algo. Tamborilee nerviosa en la mesa, mientras comía sin muchas ganas, necesitaba una excusa para poder hablar a solas con Alice, y ésta se presentó cuando, en un descuido mío, derramé la soda que tomaba sobre mis jeans.

Ambas salimos del comedor, pero no nos dirigimos a secarme, no, ella me llevó a un lugar poco concurrido por los alumnos, y me abrazó.

- Te veo convirtiéndote en vampiro -sonrió, llena de felicidad.

- ¿De verdad? -salté, también contagiada por esa felicidad.

- Sí -corroboró, esbozando una sonrisa- Pero... no sabemos bajo qué situación, Edward no quiere que te transformes, presiente el peligro, pero no sabe exactamente qué está pasando, ni yo lo sé, Bella.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?

- Está en Italia, con los Vulturis, necesita recopilar información, saber si uno de ellos va tras de ti, y si eso es lo que desencadenará el asunto de tu transformación -me estremecí ¿otra vez tendría que enfrentarme a un vampiro sediento de mi sangre? La historia de mi vida...

- Quizás sea Victoria -añadí, vacilante, pero ella hizo una mueca de asombro y, como si todo encajara, una idea le iluminó el rostro, aunque claro, no me la dijo, pues salió volando -literalmente- lejos de mí, quizás a avisarle a Carlisle lo que podría ser.

Por el momento no me preocupaba Victoria, el hecho de que fuera a transformarme pronto borró cualquier otra cosa de mi mente, por un lado, estaba inmensamente feliz, Edward y yo podríamos estar juntos la eternidad, pero por otro, las dudas que Jacob había plantado en mi cabeza latían con más fuerza que nunca. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba para convertirme en vampiro? ¿Para ser una neófita? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría pasar con mis seres queridos? ¿Llegaría ese día tan inesperadamente que no podría ni decirles adiós? Me abracé el cuerpo cuando una ventisca recorrió el prado donde había estado parada desde que Alice me había dejado, sin embargo, no fue el viento el que me hizo estremecerme, fue el sentimiento de pérdida el que provocó escalofríos en mi nuca, después de todo, perdería a mi familia temporalmente, y a Jacob, para siempre.

Medité sobre eso el resto del día, y llegué a una conclusión un poco acelerada, y ésta fue que pasaría los últimos días de mi vida humana con aquellos a quienes quería, mi familia y amigos humanos, y después me entregaría a la eternidad, junto con Edward y los demás Cullen. Esto significaba que no vería mucho a Edward los días siguientes, pero seguro que no le importaría si le explicaba mis razones, o al menos eso pensé...

Mi idea le pareció descabellada en cuanto se la pude decir, ese día, por la tarde-noche, mientras ambos estábamos acostados en mi cama, pude leer en sus ojos que no deseaba, bajo ningún precepto, que yo me transformara, y eso me contrariaba y entristecía hasta tal punto... que, sino estuviera segura de él me amaba, estaría destrozada en lo más profundo del alma.

- Me niego, Bella -susurró, todavía siendo precavido, para que Charlie no se enterara de su presencia. - Estás bien como humana, ahora tu mayor prioridad es esconderte de esa... cosa, que está allá afuera, por lo menos, hasta que pueda destruirla.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que comparta la eternidad contigo, Edward? -reclamé, tras soltar un bostezo- Yo quiero estar siempre contigo -acentúe- Aun si lo pierdo todo yo... -no logré decirlo todo, Edward aprisionó sus labios fríos contra los míos y todo en mi mente se quedó en blanco.

De pronto, me encontré sumida en un sueño, a lo lejos podía ver la casa de Jacob, escondida en la maleza, yo caminaba hasta llegar a ella, y cuando por fin la alcanzaba, y asomaba la cabeza dentro de ella, podía ver a una mujer sumamente hermosa, servirle la comida a dos niños morenos que, riendo, comentaban algo a su padre que yo no podía escuchar.

Me sentí terriblemente mal cuando asimilé que esa mujer hermosa era su esposa, y esos dos chiquillos sus hijos, sin embargo, no supe por qué me ebriagó esa sensación de tristeza, se suponía que cuando ese día llegara yo debería de mostrarme feliz, ya que eso significaría que Jacob no sentiría nada más por mí...

Rodée la casita hasta dar con la entrada, dentro casi podía sentir el olor a estofado, y ver el toque femenino que aquella mujer había puesto, la casa de Billy que había conocido, descuidada y algo sucia, ahora lucía perfectamente bien, los muebles estaban limpios, las paredes pintadas de un tono uniforme, rojizo, como el pelaje de Jacob, la sala seguía conservando la vieja tele donde Charlie y Billy veían sus partidos, pero los sillones estaban limpios y bien acomodados, agh, me estremecí, esa mujer era "perfecta", bien, al menos debería saber que Jacob... Jacob se había conseguido a alguien de su altura.

¿O no?

Desperté sobresaltada, la mujer me había mirado con los ojos color miel reluciéndole debajo del cabello y no había podido soportarlo, los brazos de Edward se ciñeron alrededor de mi cintura, al parecer, sin notar aun que yo me encontraba sobresaltada. Sólo fue un sueño, me dije, mientras volteaba a sonreírle a Edward, que me apartó un mechon de cabello de la cara, también sonriéndome. Sólo fue un sueño, me repetí, mientras le pedía que me diera unos minutos de vida humana, y me iba a duchar.

Tras ducharme y desayunar apresuradamente, me subí al Volvo plateado con Edward, con la idea de abordarlo sobre el tema que habíamos dejado sin concluir la noche anterior. Él se puso rígido en cuanto lo mencioné y trató de desviarlo varias veces, pero jamás lo logró, yo estaba firme en mi idea, iba a ser transformada, eso era inevitable, aun si él se negaba a aceptarlo, Alice lo había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía equivocarse en eso, Edward no podría cambiarlo, así se lo dije, y aunque su rostro se convirtió en una piedra indescifrable, al final me dijo que sí podía pasar las tardes que quisiera en La Push, si eso me mantenía segura en lo que él daba caza a Victoria.

Me sentí inmensamente feliz, podría pasar el tiempo que quisiera con Jacob antes de que me transformara y él encontrara a aquella hermosa mujer que le robaría el corazón.

Fin del Capítulo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Tenemos el segundo capítulo de Mediodía, he avanzado algunos capítulos más, pero son realmente cortos, espero que no les moleste pero me parece más amena la lectura de un capítulo corto que de uno largo, me parece que se aburrirían si fueran muy largos, aun así, trataré de desglosar mejor la historia en los siguientes capítulos. Por ahora, tenemos un hecho en concreto: Bella se convertirá en vampiro. ¿Qué pasará con su relación con Jake? ¿Quién es la chica que apareció en sus sueños? ¿Jacob permitirá su transformación? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo: El Colgante de Plata.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
